The Bird That Crosses The Sky
by Oz-The-B-Rabbit
Summary: At the end of the sky, long, long ago, it looked like this. It was said that there was a star brimming with life. Two were in the center. To make sure they didn't make these mistakes again, one sang songs of love for eternity. This is their story.


_Calling_

_Summary: __**At the end of the sky, long, long ago, it looked like this. It was said that there was a star brimming with life. Two were in the center. To make sure they didn't make these mistakes again, one sang songs of love for eternity. This is their story.**_

_Prologue – Start_

* * *

"_Allen! Come here!"_

_Allen came running over to his little sister, Rilliane, in a fit of surprise and worry. Although, when he saw that the 5-year old was all but hurt, he sighed in relief. The 1__st__ grader had a habit to scare the breath out of him, almost making the 10-year old faint from the immense amount of blood on her hand last Friday when she fell off her bike._

"_Yes, Rilliane?"_

"_The stars! They look so pretty!"_

"_I agree, they do. There's a really bright one over there, it's the prettiest one of them all."_

"_It is! Allen, can we buy it?"_

"_Buy stars? Rilliane, you can't do that."_

"_Yes you can! I saw Mommy get a certificate for one yesterday!"_

"_What were the coordinates?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_The numbers in the corner."_

"_Oh! Uhm… -235, 856."_

"_Let's see… hey, look at that."_

"_What?"_

"_We already own that star."_

"_Really? Yay!"_

* * *

The boy chuckled. Such an innocent story he had written some 2,000 years ago. How old was he right now? He had stopped counting the years after 4,500.

"Ah, Allen. The name I retired so long ago. It brings back memories," said the boy, grabbing his paint brush and beginning to paint another tree. He ripped the page out once done, and threw it down to the planet under him. What was he doing in the universe's hold? It was his job to be forever tied to the well-being of the world below. Although, without his consent, the foolish humans had been greedy, wanting to plant their own imperfect trees just to cut them down and send them back up to him as paper, a sign of saying "Hurry up." He hated being rushed, so he purposely waited to create a new tree. Plants were not a problem, just create lines, leaves, and add detail. But, being the superficial-being the boy was, they had to be perfect, and capture the pure image of nature. If not perfect, the edges of said plant would fall off and become worthless, so he trashed it and started anew. He tried his best for them.

Of course, the stupid humans didn't want that. "It takes so long," they say. "Hurry up," they tell him. "We should just grow our own things," they think. Ugh, it was driving him insane! He watched the humans' greed increase, asking for whole forests in under a day, to make gardens in seconds, to grant them eternal air. He could do these things, but refused to do so because of how stupid these requests seemed to be. Humans never cared. They didn't give. They only took. Took his freedom as a semi-god. Took his drawings and wasted them. They stole his free time.

The fools, they could never survive without him and _**her**_.

The humans eventually died out, creating the planet Len sat on useless and plain. The waters became tainted with bodies, dirt, mud, and trash. The cities made from dirt and stone were destroyed. The plants he had created vanished into thin air. Everything became an eternal desert. The boy felt apologetic, they were only being greedy, and he would've done the same, been in their position. But he couldn't be sorrowful now. He had more freedom.

"_Len… Len…"_

The boy's ears perked as he heard his self-appointed name. No one was supposed to know it, right? He never spoke it out loud, and it's not as if the humans could hear. They were in completely different worlds.

"_Come… come…"_

_**Her.**_ How did she know his name? Much less, she was at the end of the sky, where was he supposed to go?

"_Our place… come…"_

_**There.**_ He had to go _**there.**_

And he knew how.

Len opened his book and flipped to an empty page. He then started drawing himself, or at least a silhouette. Next was an arrow. Simple. Then, a small bird. It's wings were similar to his plants, full of curls and leaves and many things normal birds would never have in an eternity. Once finished, he was engulfed in a white light.

Then, pain.

Of course, it was minor, but it still hurt. His arms seemed to be pulled from his body and replaced with some else. Something without opposable thumbs. After the light disappeared, the body of a young boy was replaced with the small body of a pristine white bird, wings patterned with swirls, curls, and even the plant leaves he had drawn. He stretched his wings out and proceeded to test them, and once satisfied with the results, he set off, book dangling from his tiny talons.

"_I promise, I will make it to you. So please, wait for me."_

* * *

_Prologue - End_


End file.
